Liu Kang VS Ryu
Liu Kang VS Ryu is the 3rd What-If? episode of DBZGUY x3's Death Battle X's Description The two protagonists of two of the most iconic fighting games finally clash in a no-holds-barred exhibition match! No rules! No analysis! Only bloodshed! Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle Liu Kang is seen meditating in the Wu Shi Academy but then he senses a light near him. The light then disappears and then Ryu is seen, having been sent into the Mortal Kombat universe by the Elder Gods to challenge Liu Kang. Liu: Who are you? Ryu: Ryu and where am I? Liu: Hold on a second?! You're Shang Tsung?! (Cues Street Fighter Rivals Theme 1 - Street Fighter X Tekken*) Ryu: Who? Liu: Don't play dumb sorcerer! I know who you are! HERE WE GOOO! Liu Kang manages to shoot a fireball at Ryu and then does a Bicycle Kick on him. Liu: Watatatatatah! (Liu Kang then does his fighting stance) Hwaaaaaaah! Ryu: I don't understand but I'll happily take you on! (Ryu then does his fighting stance) Hm! The two glare at each other for a few seconds and then run towards each other but Ryu executes a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku at him. Ryu: Tatsumaki! Ryu then throws a Hadoken and a Shoryuken at Liu Kang. Ryu: Hadoken! Shoryuken! Inevitable! Liu Kang then executes a Flying Dragon Kick at Ryu and attempts to finish him off with an X-Ray but Ryu survives. Ryu: (coughs blood) Not now! (Thinks of Evil Ryu) No! Ryu then starts sensing the Satsui no Hado within him and struggles to keep it within. Liu Kang then does the Fist of Flame on Ryu, seemingly killing him as he falls onto the ground but then quickly recovers. Liu: What the! It is revealed that Ryu had succumbed into the Satsui no Hado to survive and then Evil Ryu manages to surprise Kang with a Shoryuken. Evil Ryu: Violence is who I am! ''' Liu: Your power is different! You're not Shang Tsung! You're someone else! You're chi is different, it's dark! '''Evil Ryu: Shakunetsu! (throws a Shakunetsu Hadoken) Weak fool! Liu: What are you?! Evil Ryu then charges up a Raging Demon. Evil Ryu: Die! Evil Ryu then runs towards Liu Kang but Kang manages to jump over him. Liu: Hwaaaah! (Liu Kang does his fighting stance and does Dragon's Roar at him) Watatatatatah! Evil Ryu, on his knees and vomiting blood senses Ryu taking back control and tapping into the Power of Nothingness as Liu Kang transforms into the Dragon. Ryu: I will fight it! Shinkuuuuuuu! Dragon Liu: ROOAAAAAR! As Dragon Liu tries to devour Ryu, Ryu shoots a Kamehameha-like beam at Dragon Liu's mouth using a Shinku Hadoken. Ryu: Hadoken! A dead Liu Kang is seen on the floor as Ryu is seen walking away. DBX Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:DBZGUY x3 Category:Arcade Themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed DBX's Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:What If DBXs That Came True